Angelic mail service
by AngelForm
Summary: Scenes, storie fragments and plot bunnies that haven't made it to full stories.
1. The Call

_This is set in the Whateley Academy universe which I do not own and am not a canon author for. It is fan fiction and the events it chronicles do not match those in canon. The first part is lifted straight out of AatGSAC part 5._

XXXXXX

The Call.

Tennyo stared in horror as memories came flooding back with the ghostly forms. Memories that had nothing to do with any human named Wilson. Memories that were themselves older than Man.

The first ghost to reach her was an alien woman. A woman in once-regal clothes that were now rags. A scarred, ravaged, bleeding woman in brutal chains. A woman who shrieked at her, "WHY? Why did you do this to me? Why did you torture me? Why did you murder me? Why did you destroy my world? What did you hope to achieve? Or are you nothing but The Destroyer?"

Tennyo felt the blood drain out of her face. "P-princess Arlon?"

"YES! WHY DID YOU TORTURE ME? WHY DID YOU MURDER ME? WHY DID YOU DESTROY MY WORLD? WHY DID YOU DESTROY OUR ENTIRE STAR SYSTEM? **WHY?**"

Tennyo couldn't move. She couldn't flee. She couldn't stop the horrible memories that were flooding through her brain. All she could do was scream in agony.

XXXXXX

A call went out. A demand for help that had not been heard in millennia. Nonetheless there were those who answered.

XXXXXX

The first to hear was Jade Sinclair in both her incarnations of Generator and Shroud. Though both faced perils of their own neither could resist the call. Had all the gods of Olympus stood in their path - still they would have answered.  
Jet did not answer. She had other loyalties to consider and was needed elsewhere. Still it was only the fact that she knew her other incarnations would go in her place that stayed her hand.

XXXXXX

The next to hear was Egel, oldest of the Kitsune, a mere dozen miles from Whateley. While Jade could not even delay enough to give aid to her companions Egel was far older and fox cunning ran deep. However a call such as this demanded speed, and in moments six of the clans strongest warriors were at his side as they raced for Whateley. It was dangerous for spirits such as them to enter a place with so many avatars, many of whom they could not resist away from their sacred ground but they had a debt to pay. Spirits always pay their debts.

XXXXXX

On another plain, a place where the elements rule, Geddon the Mighty looked up. Slowly a smile came over his brutal features. _She _had returned. Reaching _her_ would not be easy, piercing the veils was never easy. His power flared as he traced the call to its source. Power that he had earned. Power he owed to _her_. Once more he was needed. He would not fail.

XXXXXX

In another place Adrammalech maintained his lonely vigil. Watching over those that shunned him. They would never forgive him and in truth he did not deserve forgiveness. But they still deserved his protection.  
He would protect them.

The call sounded.

Almost alone amongst _her _true followers he hated _her_. What _she _did could not be condoned. No matter how necessary, what _she _did was evil.

But an oath was an oath.

He had traded his oath of loyalty for _her _vow to spare those he was honour bound to protect. _She _accepted it without a second thought.  
That, as much as this oath, was why he followed _her_. He was the Fallen Knight, the Traitor Champion, the Irredeemable. Yet _she _had taken his word as the unbreakable bond it had once been. Never had _she _doubted his loyalty. Never questioned his honour.

Ironic that it was a creature he hated that had given him back his honour.

For that he would follow _her_. For that he would answer the call.

XXXXXX

In the last citadel of Belkan the call was heard. Although only three within the ancient fortress survived who carried the mark of their saviour, all the knights owed loyalty to _her_. Except for those few needed to defend the citadel all would follow _her _call.

Challenges awaited and no Knight of Belkan would turn down a challenge.

XXXXXX

Deep in space three ships slumbered. They heard the call.

XXXXXX

The closest was the _Virago_, barely a handful of light years distant. It screamed in frustration though there was none to hear. It had been without crew for centuries and unmanned its warp drive was useless.

It turned and slowly, agonisingly slowly, accelerated. At sublight it would take year, maybe decades to reach its captain. _Virago _had waited millennia for her captain. Now her captain must wait for her.

XXXXXX

The oldest ship was the most distant, almost a million light years from earth. The ancient dreadnought _Destiny_. Built an unimaginable distance from the Milky Way at a time even the stars themselves hardly remembered.

When the captain found _Destiny _it had been broken, its reason for existing destroyed. Even if any had remained who remembered what that purpose was. Its frame shattered and its power drained.  
_She _restored it. Gave it new purpose. Made it _hers_.

Engines older and more powerful than stars activated. The journey was long and the obstacles numerous, but nothing could stop _Destiny_. It was just a matter of time.

XXXXXX

On the far edge of the Milky Way the _Void Stalker _waited. Unlike the many ships the captain had claimed, _Void Stalker _had never served another. It had been made for the Star Stalker and made well. In a time and place far from here and now the Eldar would model their fleet after this great ship, even naming their primary battleships the Void Stalker class. Compared to the original however they are mere shadows. Swift and deadly, only _Destiny _could be called more powerful.

Its rightful master had awoken. _She _had called. Her steed would answer.

XXXXXX

The call had sounded. The Stalker had called for aid.  
As in ages past… her followers would answer.

XXXXXX

This is one of the first stories I ever wrote, originally posted on the Whateley Academy forums. I have been told that its pretty good for a first try at serous writing and decided to post it here and see what you guys make of it.

As always constructive criticism is most welcome.


	2. Forbidden Summons

Disclaimer. Don't own Naruto, don't own Sluggy freelance, don't own Discworld. Not making any money out off this.

XXXXXX

Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage was readying to sell his soul and his son's future to save his village. Nothing could stop the Kyuubi. No technique harmed it, at least not for longer than a moment before it regenerated. It could not be calmed or diverted. Only this last jutsu could save them now, if at a terrible cost.

But, maybe there _was _another option. It had immense risks but it could _work_!

"Jiraiya I'm going to call **him**."

His sensei gave him a slightly worried look "I guess we have no choice."

Making several seals Minato called out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" producing a small cloud of smoke. Normally putting Kage level chakra into a summoning would produce something the size of an office building. Not a foot tall bunny.

Said bunny yawned before looking up at his summoner with a vaguely annoyed expression and said in a bored voice "This better be good nerd-nin."

Despite the demeaning form of address Minato remained respectful. "Lord Bun-bun the 9-tails is attacking Konoha, we cannot hold it back any longer, I ask for your aid in defeating it."

"And why should I care about your village?"

"If it destroys the village we will never complete Baywatch-nin The Movie."

Upon hearing this the mini lop expression changed briefly to awe then horror before settling into pure determination as he turned around to look at the towering form of the Kyuubi.

"Prevy-nin I may need my backup." After saying this a switchblade seemingly materialises in his paw before he launches himself towards the one who would dare threaten Baywatch-nin The Movie!

KA-KLICK!

Jiraiya produced a scroll and retrieved a bottle of sake, it was large, covered in warning labels and sealed to an almost frightening degree. He then proceeded to perform the same seals as his student, but with a slightly different kind of creature in mind.

XXXXXX

The Kyuubi was happily carving a path through the village defenders when movement caught his eye. Focusing his gaze he saw a small white rabbit carrying a knife accelerating towards him from a nearby hill. With his attention now turned that was he heard a faint 'poof' then a cry of "Ar Crivens, how'd we end up here?"

Taking this input Kyuubi's hind brain dredged through his millennia of experience for any corresponding memories or information. It gave what it found to Kyuubi's conscious mind before shutting down to prevent overload. The 9-tails thoughts on the matter were best summed up by what may prove to be his final words "**Oh Crap**"

AN:

Got to wondering how many different summons there are and could think of no better rabbit Boss than Bun-bun him self. This insanity grew out of that, as to the Wee Free Men I just like them.


	3. Of Portals and Princes

_Disclaimer: Don't own Warcraft of Avatar The Last Airbender_

XXXXXX

The Derailing of a Portal and the Duty of a Prince

Aeonus unleashed a blast of arcane sand towards the last of the meddlers. Finally the elf's uncanny evasion skills failed and the blow landed solidly, searing skin from bones.

Seeing his enemy fall the time Dragon gave a weary sigh, mere mortals or not that had been a challenge. Steeling himself Aeonus turned to his true foe, Medivh. The mad wizard was but moments from finishing his spell, completing the portal and dooming history to follow the same, tired path. Prior assaults, both from his underlings and from Aeonus himself, had weakened the shield considerably. He still had a chance.

Gathering all his remaining energies the great Dragon unleashed hundreds of mystic bolts, each the barest fraction of a second after the last. The attack struck. For a moment Medivh's defences held… before failing. The last few bolts crashed into the mage, doing little harm but shattering his control of the portal.

With a cry of rage Medivh turned to his assailant, murder in his eyes. He glanced back at the rapidly destabilising energy of the neo-portal and smirked. A bolt of pure cold leapt from his fingers, freezing the dragon where he stood. Muttering a short incantation he vanished back to his tower, confident that the dragon would die in the catastrophic detonation about to take place.

Wearing a smirk to dwarf the mage's Aeonus wrapped temporal energy around his frozen form, throwing himself into the time stream. A great victory had been won this day, history had been broken, destiny unchained. Now to see where fate would lead…

XXXXXX

In Outland Gul'dan gasped as the far end of the portal began to destabilise. Desperately he tried to maintain control of his half of the spell. It had gone too far, absorbed to much energy to dissipate now. If he lost control a huge number of his Orcs, and far more importantly himself, were as good as dead.

As he struggled the Warlock screamed at his underlings, demanding "MORE POWER!". Not for nothing however was he hailed as the greatest of Warlocks, even against this he was not powerless. Without the 'target' spell on the other end the portal couldn't find the other world… but did it need to? Most of the spell's energy was from this end and they still had some power spare.

With a supreme effort of will Gul'dan wrenched the spell from its anchor in Azeroth. Around him some of his underlings collapsed, burnt out by the strain. Splitting his concentration dangerously the orc wove a simple aiming spell into the portal, giving it the most basic of instructions: A viable world, a world to conquer. Then he unleashed the titanic forces gathered before him.

Godlike power drilled through the twisted nether. For long seconds Gul'dan and his underlings waited, still pouring energy into the spell.

Finally it struck, blasting through the walls of reality… and stabilising.

Gul'dan chuckles. Not exactly as planned but it seemed the horde would get their conquest after all.

XXXXXX

Zuko walked out onto the deck closely followed by his body guard. His security detail was always skittish after he pulled a disappearing act and after last nights excursion to Pohuai Stronghold he was unlikely to shake them today without making an effort.

"Hawks!"

Looking up Zuko saw what the lookout had reported, a trio of black and red specks moving overhead. The exiled prince frowned, why would anyone need to send three hawks? As if in answer one of the spots began to enlarge as the hawk dived towards them.

Quickly Zuko made his way to the bridge, arriving just in time to see the bird land on captain Jee's arm. Silently the captain handed over the message, both he and Zuko noting the hawk's posting insignia. Zuko unrolled the message.

_Priority aid request to any forces in range of Khu Lon colony._

_Unknown hostile forces discovered to south east. Spirit or possibly demonic in origin. Main force moved to intercept but was broken, all senior officers killed._

_Enemy consists of green skinned, heavily muscled humanoids with crude but heavy axes and plate armour. Appear to have some command of fire but not based on bending._

_Unless stopped they will arrive at Khu Lon within eight hours._

_We will hold as long as we can._

_Lieutenant Rei, acting commander of __Bayan Har region._

Rereading the message Zuko looked over the security and time-of-sending marks. The message was genuine. He handed the message to Iroh before glancing at the map on one wall and doing some calculations. Khu Lon was a bit to the west of the Great Divide. If the timing was right then they could reach Khu Lon before this mysterious enemy did. If not by much. And almost certainly they were the only ones who could, old as she was the _Wani _was still one of the fastest ships an the sea. Even if so much of the Navy hadn't been diverted north it would be unlikely that anyone could respond in time. And Lieutenant Rei knew that and sent a distress call anyway.

Zuko stared out the window. His mission was to capture the avatar. But even exiled his duty as crowned prince came first.

"Nephew?"

Making his decision Zuko turned to captain Jee, "Set course for Khu Lon, best speed, and tell the marines to arm up."

Looking to his uncle Zuko expected to see disappointment, he was abandoning his mission for what might be no more than a wild goose-bull chase, Father would _not _approve. Instead he saw pride as Iroh nodded slightly. Both were princes and ultimately their loyalty was to their people.

Emboldened Zuko went to don his own armour, he never was one to lead from the back.


	4. Throne of Heroes 40,000

_Disclaimer: Don't own Warhammer or Fate/Stay Night._

Throne of Heroes 40,000

Within the Golden Throne upon ancient Terra the God Emperor of Mankind slept. For ten thousand years his spirit had watched over humanity, holding back the ruinous powers and lending what aid he could to his warriors, even as he lay crippled.

But at long last his strength was failing. The Necrons and Tyranids swept inexorably across the galaxy, the Orks massed more and more frequently and the armies of Chaos maintained their relentless assault against the ever weakening Imperium. For all he was called god even the Emperor could not fight on so many fronts at once.

One option remained however: The Throne of Heroes. A multi-dimensional archive containing the greatest heroes of humanity. If he could open its gates and call upon those within humanity may yet survive to see his reincarnation.

Such a plan was not without risk. To access the Throne would leave him vulnerable and cost much of his remaining power even should he succeed. But as they had once said, desperate times...

XXXXXX

Across the Imperium psykers cried out in horror as the Astronomicon, the very essence of the Emperor's might, died. Ships wallowed in the warp, lost and helpless. Combat caster felt their wards crumble as the host of demons clawing at their minds redoubled. The Eye of Terror pulsed and bulged.

For long minutes the Imperium trembled. Fearing that their Lord had, at long last, succumbed to the inevitable.

Then! With the same suddenness it had failed the beacon of divine power returned. Weaker than it had been, but carrying an emotion long absent from the Emperor's soul song: hope.

XXXXXX

Almost unnoticed in the wake of the Astronomicon's return another power had come to the galaxy. Figures, armed with ancient weapons and armour, appeared on worlds throughout the Imperium. Cadia, Armageddon and dozens more worlds besieged by the enemies of man.

Humanity had called for aid... and the heroes of the past would answer.


	5. Neji's Choice

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

XXXXXX

**Neji's choice **

"…record I failed the genin exam three times."

Neji stared up at Naruto as the orange clad boy spoke. He wondered briefly if Naruto was being deliberately insulting or was just stupid, probably the latter. Neji would admit that the backlash from the detonation had taken the wind out of him, and that while his chakra reserves weren't exactly low he didn't have much to waste if he expected to fight again today. However the notion that any student of Gai's, or regular sparring partner of Lee's, could be taken down that easily was preposterous.

Out of the corner of his eye Neji saw the proctor give him a questioning look. Naturally the jonin had seen through his crude deception. Far from being unable to move the Hyuuga was poised and in a moment he would spring from the ground. The sneak attack would take out Naruto's shoulders and then they would see how much damage the blonde's regeneration could overcome. Such was fate…

… or was it?

While waiting for Naruto to finish he studied the younger boy. Although he now wielded an A-rank jutsu, and had even somehow acquired a source of demonic chakra to power it, this was a boy who everyone had said would never be a ninja. His abysmal test scores were legendary, not one sensei had anything good to say about his abilities and everyone thought he should just give up. And yet… he _chose _to keep trying, he _chose _to fight the fate that had been set out for him. To fight… and to win.

Neji wondered if he himself had ever really made a choice. He had made decisions often enough, what moves to train, what orders to give his team. But that was just using his knowledge to decide what the best course of action was. Had he ever done something just because he wanted to?

All his life he had simply done as was expected of him.

He was a Hyuuga and he had enough chakra to use the gentle fist, therefore they said he was to be a ninja. So he became a ninja.  
At the academy they said he was a Hyuuga therefore he must be one of the best. So he strove to be the best.  
When he was placed on a team all of them knew he was the best, therefore he should lead. So he became team leader.  
When the chunin exams came round he knew he was ready for them and could pass them, therefore he should enter. So he had entered.  
Now he knew he could rise up, defeat the boy before him and go on to win this tournament, earning the rank of chunin. But should he?

Or should he let Naruto have his victory? Choose to go against the way he knew things should be and test his beliefs.

It took all of Neji's Hyuuga discipline to keep the smirk off his face as he untensed his muscles and closed his eyes. If fate truly decreed that Naruto was to lose this match them it could do its own dirty work for once!

XXXXXX

AN: It always annoyers me how people think Lee is a force of nature but regard Neji, who canonically has never lost to Lee, as a one-trick pony with a glass jaw.


	6. Team Legion

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Fate/Stay Night or Zelda._

XXXXXX

**Team Legion**

Kakashi wondered towards his team's meeting ground a mere forty minutes late. Pondering whether or not to enter his cute little genin in the upcoming chunin exam. It had been almost a year since their first, near disastrous, exam and all three had improved quite a bit. Possibly enough to deserve a vest.

As he entered the clearing he took note of how his genin had been using their time. In the clearing's centre Naruto was playing cards with Sasuke, Naruto and Naruto while Naruto, Naruto and Naruto looked over Naruto, Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders. Doubtless the three stood up were trying to project their thoughts to the original in an attempt to cheat. Not that it seemed to be helping too much, the red-haired Sasuke's sharingan eyes were proving more reliable going by the pile of money in front of him.

Off to the right Sakura was duelling with Sakura. Chakra reinforced gloves clashing with katana and kunai as Saber pursued the more agile Lancer.

A roar drew Kakashi's gaze to the left where Sasuke's demonic form was trading lightning for fire with a small batch of Naruto-clones while a pair of Kyuubi-clones gamely tried to eat the black-haired, hand-winged boy.

Two more Sasukes were having a hand-to-hand spar on the far side of the clearing. The greed-haired version had his sharingan eyes active but going by his speed wasn't using physical enhancements. Conversely his blue-topped opponent had normal eyes but was channelling the energy saved to his body, pushing his speed and strength far beyond what green could match.

In the thickest part of the surrounding woods Kakashi could sense a diffuse mass of chakra, signalling that a number of Narutos were attempting to be stealthy. While the walking chakra battery couldn't suppress his signature enough to hide his presence, by spreading it over a large area he could make it near impossible to sense his exact location or locations. With a bit of strain the jonin could also detect the tiny signature of Sasuke's fourth true body and the miniscule void that was Sakura's Assassin form, both showing up more clearly in their teammate's dense chakra aura.

After thinking a few moments Kakashi concluded that Team Legion was most definitely ready for another exam. Not like they were going to run into S-rank ninja posing as chunin-hopefuls two exams in a row right?

XXXXXX

AN: Might make this into a full story if my muse cooperates.


	7. Unnecessary Censorship

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

EagleRay

Angelform


End file.
